bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows
Spider Sense Tingling! I'm getting the feeling you have a underlying disagreement with Victor's revelations :( The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Not me, bro. :> Angelika. ^_^ -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wait, an UNDERLYING disagreement? Well, since you put it that way...well... yeah, there maybe some truth to that... but, it's only minor and has no real inconvenience on anything in particular. In truth, I was seeing this as a good expression of how Angelika's and Victor's views tend to collide on occasions, nothing more than that. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Whew! X3 For a minute there I thought you didn't like the direction I was taking this, but this proves to be alright :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Should the Meet now become under attack by affiliations of the Inner Circle? Just an idea of mine...xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) That would be good, ''and hilarious. XD -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait, when you say that, you mean actual allies of the Inner Circle? -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant as in Yashin's shock troops (including old faces you know of) invade and begin causing a mass of chaos and confusion, as well as time to show off some of the Sect Leader's own personal brand of Epic XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well, as I said, that would be very good. :3 Do what you will! -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Just to be on the safe side, are you still posting? -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Site Failure! DX I hated that .n. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Stupid maintenance comes at the worst times. >_< -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) And in this corner ...RANA ZOLINDER! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) O_O She survived?! Fack. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Idea I kinda have a particular foe I want Angelika to use the eyepatch against...can I have Hiroi intervene and have him take her on as the rest of the advance party can engage the rest of the enemies? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... that would be okay. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Return The Hanta have returned X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh boy. I sense the Hankami might be involved in this, too... -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Would that be a good thing, or bad thing? XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? Either way, ees gonna be epic.... and possibly ugly. >.> -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reveal... A traitor is revealed! DUN DUN DUUUN! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) One would think that it would be unwise to reveal thyself in the face of an angry mob. >.< -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Still, what do you think of Daigomi anyways? As in terms of character as well as personality? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... So far, I can easily sum him up as a smug snake, a revolutionary just like Kenta was. Can't say much other than that due to the short time he's shown himself to us, but I can't wait to see more of him as the story goes. :3 -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh I assure you...his betrayal stems back with a more psychotic breakdown mixed in with a bit of original evil X] He's going to be a fun character to RP once we get to the Inner Circle side of the story *if you're willing to go to that Arc :o* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I wouldn't mind. Also am still hoping that there's going to be roles from Soul Society and Yuurei, too. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Certainly :) We just happen to be having a bit of a V-14 marathon right now XD As soon as this Arc is over, we'll pan away from their side *seeing as they will be getting ready for war and all* and head over to the Soul Society and Yuurei. Have you thought about adding your own set of Gotei 13 characters, just so I don't feel...alone...when Rping with Gotei 13 charries? :o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... well, what spots are available as of this minute? I think I could create some characters. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Okay, here's the official charries and positions taken so far...: 1st Division Head Captain: Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen Lieutenant: Kitsui Hachisu 2nd Division/Onmitsukidō Commander-In-Chief/Captain: Sazuke Tensai Border Patrol Corps Commander/Lieutenant: (Reserved, for Mangetsu20) 3rd Division Captain: (Reserved, for Achrones150) Lieutenant: (Reserved, for Acrhones150) 4th Division/Emergency Medical Response Unit: Captain: Taiyō Ikidōri Lieutenant: Tōshi Yūhi 5th Division Captain: Ryouken Aizen Lieutenant: Senshi Fiaresu 6th Division Captain: Kukkyōna Hayate Lieutenant: Available 7th Division Captain: Qilin Lieutenant: Tetsuyo Miyagi 8th Division Captain: Available Lieutenant: Available 9th Division Captain: Available Lieutenant: Daisuke Hayate 10th Division Captain: Shindō Takuji Lieutenant: Sakura Keikai 11th Division/Combat Specialist Unit Captain: (Reserved, for Achrones150) Lieutenant: (Reserved, for Achrones150) 3rd Seat: Takashi Kōsoku 12th Division/Department of Research & Development Captain: Kaze Sasayaki Lieutenant: Meikurai Shiomaneki 13th Division Captain: (Reserved, for Mangetsu20) Lieutenant: Suiren Aizen Let me know which positions you want ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you see that? I posted right above Oliver's comment to Mōka's scpheal...the part of Mōshin attacking I mean...in case you didn't see that XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. -blinks- Okeh. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Ages The worst known convict that the Punisher put away is now fighting one of her lover boys. This is so badass! :DDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey arch, the messenger isn't working. Talk to me on Chatango plz Blankslate 01:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm online right now. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 01:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC)